Illium
Illium is a member of the Verdant Flora race and the descendants of those surviving Verdant Flora. He is the Magician branch who uses a Magic Gauntlet as a primary weapon and a Magic Wing as a secondary weapon. Story The Flora Race Hundreds of years ago, the Flora race with their natural magic wings used powerful magic to create a brilliant civilization. They were divided into two groups when the High Floras wanted to conquer all other races in Grandis while the Verdant Flora wanted to coexist, leading to a civil war. After the war, the narrowly surviving Verdant Flora hid in the deepest part of Grandis. Agate, one of the members of the Verdant Flora race barely managed to escape the onslaught of the war and protected her teacher's ancient crystal. She later became the headmistress of the Crystal Academia in Asylum, located in the deepest part of Grandis. She remained in the academy to guard the crystal and seek to find the one that will become the hope of the race. Time in Crystal Academia Illium is a descendant of those surviving Verdant Flora. He had genius talent when working with machines but did not possess the innate magical abilities of the Flora race. Due to this weakness, he was unable to catch up with his classmates in Crystal Academia and was constantly a laughing stock among his peers and race. Agate decides to take him under her wing and personally teaches him to use his innate and crystal's powers. At one point, he was in the academy laboratory working on his robots and the ancient crystal somehow resonated with him, which frightens him at first. Agate witnessed this phenomenon, realizing that the boy was the one who will save their race. Illium also uses his talents to create his own navigation robots Rio and Machina. Academia Under Siege and Awakening When the Academia was under siege by the true mastermind behind the ancient war Darmoor and his minions, Illium and his classmates hid in the academia, but they have to evacuate. Illium was unable to get out as the escape portal was closed by Darmoor. Wanting to protect the Flora Race's last hope and student, Agate defends Illium but eventually exhausted her own powers and safety. Knowing that her own time might be up, Agate entrusts the ancient crystal to him, hoping that Illium will be able to save their race. She eventually died from her wounds, leaving her student grief-stricken. Knowing that he must fight and fulfil his teacher's last wishes, Illium uses the crystal's powers and awakens into a new form, resulting in his appearance change and powers increasing. He eventually fought through all of Darmoor's minions and rescues his scattered classmates who had earlier used the escape portal. Knowing that the ancient Crystal is the only hope to bring salvation to the Verdant Flora, Illium adventures to Maple World to find the Ancient God’s Sanctuary, while avoiding enemies of the Crystal, to save the Verdant Flora race. Webtoon Nexon has commissioned an artist to draw a webtoon called Grandis – The Ancient War, which serves as a prologue of Illium's story. * Grandis – The Ancient War Part 1 * Grandis – The Ancient War Part 2 * Grandis – The Ancient War Part 3 Gallery 일리움, 광휘의 날개 일리움 스킬 소개 영상 Category:Classes Category:Magicians